


And together we'll cross the river

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: As It All Burns [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It shouldn't be this quiet. We shouldn't be alone here."</p><p>"And who do you think is missing, little one?"</p><p>"Everyone else. They should come home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And together we'll cross the river

Qui-Gon wakes to a small hand tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, and rolls over to look over the edge of the large bed that had come with the room he'd been given in Padmé's suite. Ceseri'sado is swamped in a blanket from her own over-large bed - smaller, meant for a child, but still more than one tiny Initiate would have to herself - and he can feel the troubled, confused fear that swirls around her. "Nightmare, little one?"

She nods, and holds out her arms to be picked up. "I couldn't find anyone."

Sitting up, Qui-Gon picks Ceseri'sado up, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. He should have insisted on going with the others, so she had her creche-mates with her, sleeping together as they had in the Temple. There is enough nightmare fodder without subjecting her to the loneliness of a solitary room.

 _/No. Here. I'm supposed to be_ here, _with everyone here./_ The same stubborn streak he'd noticed before colors the mental words, and Qui-Gon chuckles quietly. He can feel the quiet murmur of the Force that the sentiment is right, though the words are awkward.

"There will be more people if the rest of Queen Amidala's handmaidens survived, and join her here." He rubs Ceseri'sado's back to help her calm, and to disperse the remaining fragments of her nightmare. "It won't be so quiet then."

 _/Good./_ Ceseri'sado shifts, turning her head so she can speak aloud again, a frown on her face. "It shouldn't be this quiet. We shouldn't be alone here."

"And who do you think is missing, little one?"

Qui-Gon has grown accustomed to living alone, since Obi-Wan had fled the Temple with Maul and Anakin, and vanished into hyperspace. No one has figured out where they went, though he's certain Obi-Wan, at least, is still alive. It doesn't make the absence of his former Padawan - and supposed to be current Padawan - any easier.

"Everyone else." Ceseri'sado wrinkles her nose, poking at the air - poking at the Force, at the bonds Qui-Gon still holds onto, to Obi-Wan and to Anakin - with a fierce frown. "They should come home."

Qui-Gon folds one hand over hers, shaking his head. "It's rude to poke at those without asking first." He meets her gaze when she looks up at him, and smiles briefly, though he feels shaken. He doesn't know if the others will feel the prodding from wherever they are, but it had been disconcerting to have the bonds feel almost tangible for a moment. "And Obi-Wan and Anakin will come home when they can."

"They should come home now." Ceseri'sado sighs, leaning against him again after she tugs her hand free. "It won't be too quiet when everyone's home."

* * *

"Dangerous cargo you've found me, Cody."

Cody doesn't look away from the navicomp as Ebra settles into the pilot's seat, listening her go through familiar, routine pre-flight checks. He hadn't been sure it was a good idea for the former Jedi to fly in the Empire, though she's proved an adept smuggler, not only of herself, but of others they've found who want out. Never clones before, not beyond him.

"They want out, and it's what we do, Captain." He would call her General if she'd let him, but she'd forbidden that after he'd run into her on Thyferra in the wake of his defecting from the Empire. "Route?"

"We'll take the long way past Eriadu." Ebra shrugs, flicking switches to start the engines warming up. "Tatooine, Toydaria, Serenno. Master Jinn should have his commander at his side again."

Cody raises an eyebrow, punching the destination into the navicomp before he turns to look at the young Zabrak. "You know Master Jinn?"

"By reputation." Ebra shrugs, looking out the viewport as she directs them through sparse midnight traffic, expression tense as they approach the edge of the atmosphere, where they have to get past the warships still hanging over their heads before they can make the jump to the safety of hyperspace. "Everyone in my initiate clan wanted to be his padawan, mostly because it was widely considered an impossible dream."

"Did any of you make it?"

Ebra snorts, body still holding taut as she follows the flight path she registered before taking off. Only until they're past the warships. A few more minutes.

"He was still hurting over losing his previous padawan to the Dark Side. We didn't have a chance." Ebra relaxes once they're clear, and Cody sends the coordinates from the navicomp to the main controls so they can make the jump to hyperspace. Now they just have to make it to Serenno alive and in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Humbling River", by Puscifer.


End file.
